


Vegas Nights

by QueenieLacy



Series: The Odd Couple [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Creampie, Dancing, Double Penetration, F/F, Face Punching, Gambling, Gay Sex, Karaoke, Kinda, Las Vegas, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Partying, Partying in Vegas, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex in the jacuzzi, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Weekend in Vegas, everybody is fucking, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Jace, Catarina and Asmodeus plan a Bachelor Party for Magnus and Alec,Or this is just an excuse to write smut
Relationships: Asmodeus/Jace Wayland, Catarina Loss/Dorothea "Dot" Rollins, Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago
Series: The Odd Couple [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431670
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Vegas Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some smut to distract you from the Coronavirus!
> 
> Hope you are healthy and safe

It really shouldn’t have been so hard to plan a bachelor party.

Jace figured he’d get Alec liquored up and have some strippers grind on him while he took pictures and used them as future blackmail. Instead, Alec stopped his planning in its tracks. 

“I don’t want strippers.” Alec told him and neither did Magnus. The couple wanted to do a joint Bachelor party instead. 

“I thought bachelor parties were supposed to be your last night to sow your wild oats and be single.” Jace explained.

“Yeah, but you know Jace...” Alec started and Jace nodded. 

“You’ll just be in the corner texting Magnus all night.” Jace smirked as he teased his brother. 

“And I’d happy reply while I’m at my bachelor party.” Magnus added and Jace wanted to roll his eyes at the lovey-doveyness. “I told Catarina not to bother with a grand party or anything like that.”

Jace’s eyebrows rose at the confession. Magnus loved to make an entrance and what better way to make one than at your own bachelor party. Jace huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why do you two have to be so high maintenance?”

A few hours later, he was back at Asmodeus’ apartment. He was sitting in the living room with Catarina next to him. Both were attempting to plan a bachelor party around all of the restrictions Alec and Magnus placed on them. The duo both held notebooks in their hand as they scribbled down ideas, but quickly crossed them out because they did not meet the Alec/Magnus list of requirements.

“Alec’s never been one for parties, but this just makes it unnecessarily difficult.” Jace complained, rolling his eyes as he placed his pen down. 

“This just shows how in love Magnus is.” Catarina added. “The old Magnus wasn’t like this.”

“We could do something at Magnus’ club.” Jace offered but Catarina frowned.

“We always go there. It wouldn’t feel special.” Catarina retorted and Jace relented. She had a point. 

“Why don’t we take them on a trip?” Asmodeus rang out from his position on the floor. He was sitting across from Madzie, playing checkers with the young warlock. 

“A trip?” Jace questioned. 

“Yes, a short trip...a weekend thing.” Asmodeus added and turned to look over his shoulder at Jace. “A trip allows Magnus and Alec to stay glued to one another, the other adults can do as they please, and it shows you two care.”

“King me!” Madzie exclaimed and Asmodeus quickly turned back around to the checkers board.

“You cheated.” Asmodeus claimed as he looked at the board that was now different from how he originally left it.

Madzie shook her head. “It’s not cheating if you don’t get caught.” She explained and Asmodeus smirked. 

“I’ve taught you well.” He said while ruffling her hair.

“How about Vegas?” Catarina offered. “There’s plenty to do.”

Jace nodded. “The whole group can come along. It could be really fun.”

“Can I come?” Madzie questioned.

“No, I’m afraid. This place is for grown-ups.” Asmodeus explained to Madzie. “But when you become an adult, we can go and I’ll teach you how to hold your liquor and do shots.”

“You’re going to do what now?” Catarina asked while Jace hid his smile behind his hand. 

“He’s going to make the arrangements for our trip, right babe?” Jace interjected and Asmodeus nodded.

“I’m going to get right on that.”

It didn’t take long for the Vegas trip to come together. Magnus and Alec liked the idea of a bachelor weekend trip. The couple had been working overtime recently and needed an excuse to get away. After the couple gave their blessing, everything seemed to come together. They picked a date that worked best for Magnus and Alec. Jace invited everyone that was closest to the couple to come along. Jace and Catarina both made plans for the group to do things when they arrived while Asmodeus worked on the sleeping arrangements. 

It wasn’t long before the day of the trip arrived. Isabelle, Simon, Raphel, Clary and Maia would join Jace, Asmodeus, Catarina and her girl friend Dot alongside Magnus and Alec. Everyone congregated at the loft, so Magnus and Alec wouldn’t have to go anywhere. Once everyone was there, Asmodeus opened a portal and everyone stepped through it. 

Jace stepped out of the portal and his foot tapped against the white marble tile on the floor. He looked around and saw they were in a long hallway, outside of what he believed were hotel rooms. The white walls were decorated with gold and marble accents and the elevator doors looked as if they were made of pure gold. He heard the portal close behind him and Jace turned to see Asmodeus coming toward him, holding electronic room keys. The greater demon slipped his arms around Jace’s waist as they turned to face the group. 

“These are your room keys.” Asmodeus passed the keys out to the couples. “You’ll notice there is no one else on the floor because the rooms are all suites.”

“Nice.” Simon exclaimed and Asmodeus nodded. 

“Everybody get settled, relax, and I’ll reach out with the plan.” Catarina spoke and everyone agreed. They all went their separate ways to their rooms. Asmodeus handed their room key to Jace and the Nephilim gladly took it. He held it against the electronic lock until a green light appeared. Jace turned the door handle and pushed the door open, stepping inside.

“Woah.” Jace started to chuckle. “Did you portal the apartment from New York?” He wondered as he looked around the hotel suite. It was a beautiful suite that reminded him of Asmodeus’ fancy home in New York.

Asmodeus smirked as he walked up behind the shadowhunter. “You’re just saying that because it’s fancy.” He reasoned as he wrapped his arms around Jace’s waist. “My son and Alec have the really fancy suite.”

“You’re so sweet to give them the best room.” 

“I did think about taking it but this suite has a better Jacuzzi in the bathroom.” Asmodeus reasoned. “It’s bigger. I’ll have enough room to spread you out and get inside you.” He let his tongue flick across Jace’s ear and felt his shiver in his arms. 

“Fuck, don’t…” Jace moaned. “I don’t think we have time for that.”

Asmodeus agreed. “Yeah, no time for the Jacuzzi right now, but…”

“Hey! Woah!” Jace yelped as he was swept off his feet. Asmodeus moved through the suite, gracefully carrying Jace into the bedroom and laying him on the king size bed. Jace chuckled as Asmodeus climbed on top of him. “You’re a menace.” Jace teased before pressing his lips to Asmodeus’.

“That’s the name of the game.” Asmodeus responded before kissing Jace again. The kisses were slow and soft, taking their time to taste one another and savor the moment. All of their feelings and all of the words that had gone unsaid flowed between them through their kisses. It left them both vulnerable and for the first time, the vulnerability didn’t scare either one of them.

“Your thigh is vibrating.” Asmodeus mumbled against Jace’s lips.

“I thought you were just vibrating with happiness.” Jace joked before reaching for his cellphone. He pulled it from his pocket and saw a text message from Catarina. “Dinner reservations at 6:30.” Jace read. “Followed by a night of fun.”

“Sounds great.” Asmodeus looked over at the clock. “We got a few hours. What do you want to do?”

Jace pulled Asmodeus down and gave him another kiss on the lips. “Let’s nap.”

After a nice nap, Asmodeus and Jace rose from bed and got ready for dinner. Asmodeus decided to wear black slacks with a black shirt and sports coat. A small gold chain hung from his neck and he slipped a diamond pinky ring on his right pinky. Jace wore black trousers and a white-and-Black gingham collared shirt. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbow before slipping on the gold Rolex Asmodeus demanded he put on. Jace put on the necklace Asmodeus gave him, with the king of Edom’s sigil on it.

Once they were ready, the couple left the suite and made their way downstairs to the restaurant. They held hands as they made their way through the people and over to the entrance of the place. Catarina and her girlfriend were already there. Both women were wearing dresses. Catarina’s dress stopped a little past her knee and was teal. Her hair was pulled back into a nice bun and she wore a chunky necklace. Dot’s dress was floor length and flowy, like a sundress. Her brown curls hung past her shoulders and the blue dress looked amazing on her dark skin.

“Hey, is anyone else here?” Jace asked and Catarina nodded.

“Izzy, Raphael, and Simon” Catarina answered and pointed over her shoulder. Jace looked and saw the trio sitting on a small bench. Izzy was wearing a pretty black dress with red detailing. A sparkling hair clamp was pinned on the right side of her hair and her lips were painted red. Both Simon and Raphael wore black to match Izzy. Raphael had a red handkerchief in his coat pocket, Jace wouldn’t expect anything less from someone raised by Magnus.

“Good, we’re not late.” 

Jace turned around to see Maia and Clary, slightly out of breath. “Did you two run?”

“We walked fast.” Clary answered. 

“Because someone couldn’t decide on an outfit.” Maia nudged Clary in her side and Clary nudged her back. Clary was wearing a red pencil skirt with a white shirt with ruffle detailing. Maia wore a red pant suit with a white shirt to match her girlfriend. 

“You both look amazing.” Asmodeus complimented them and both women thanked him. Izzy, Simon, and Raphael came over to the group and they all talked, teasing one another about their outfits, until the couple of honor showed up.

“Sorry we’re late.” Magnus’ voice rang out. They turned to see Magnus and Alec approaching them.

“No worries, this is your trip.” Catarina spoke. “I’ll let the staff know that we’re all here.” She said before she and Dot went to the hostess. 

“I think we know why they’re late.” Izzy winked before Jace reached out and touched the love mark on Alec’s neck. Alec shrugged him off before adjusting the collar of his shirt.

The group soon entered the restaurant and were brought to their table. It was in a secluded area so they wouldn't have to worry about bothering the other patrons. The dinner went smoothly with wine continuously flowing and multiple courses of good food. Catarina and Jace gave short speeches and they toasted Alec and Magnus before dessert. 

After dinner, the party really began.

The group made their way into the casino and started to gamble. Magnus led Alec over to the craps table along with Clary and Maia. Asmodeus found a poker table and Jace joined him. Izzy, Simon and Raphael were stationed at the roulette table while Catarina and Dot found luck on the slot machines.

Jace had a good time teasing and distracting the greater demon as he played. The smirk never left Asmodeus’ face as Jace teased him. “You’re asking for a punishment.” Asmodeus whispered and Jace chuckled.

“But I haven’t done anything wrong.” Jace started innocently. “I think I’m helping.” He said and pointed to the mountain of chips in front them. 

Asmodeus chuckled. “My good luck charm.”

“Blow, My Alexander.” Magnus held the dice in front of his love and Alec happily obeyed, eyes contact never breaking as he pursed his lips and blew air across the dice.

“The sexual tension is thick.” Clary noted and Maia nodded.

“Why don’t you just bend him over right here?” Maia teased and Magnus smirked.

“Don’t challenge me, little wolf.” Magnus started. “You know I’m competitive.” He tossed the dice.

“Eleven...winner!”

An hour went by before everyone decided to go to another casino. They stepped out into the cool night air and walked to the next hotel. They played for a few minutes but their attention quickly shifted to the club that was housed inside of the hotel. After a short discussion, the group agreed to go clubbing. The hours passed by in a haze of strobe lights and liquor as they danced and sang the night away. The group bounced around from club to club, chasing the never ending party wherever it went. The clubs eventually closed down and the group stumbled back to the hotel in the early hours of the morning.

Isabelle giggled as she stepped into the suite, shuffling to the bedroom. The suite Asmodeus gave her and her lovers was blackout so no sun would hit Simon and Raphael when it came up. Artificial light would shine through the window, signaling morning had come.

She jumped onto the bed, turning to lay on her back to see Simon and Raphael standing at the edge of the bed. “Can you get my shoes?” She asked, kicking her legs up. Both men smiled as they grabbed hold of a leg and started to undo the straps of her shoes. “Thank you.” Izzy said sweetly as her shoes hit the floor with a loud clunk.

“What else can we take off?” Simon questioned as he started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Raphael shrugged off his coat and let it hit the floor next to Izzy’s shoes. Izzy rolled over onto her stomach and pulled all of her hair over her left shoulder, revealing the zipper on her dress.

“Unzip me, please.” She looked at her boys over her shoulder. Raphael climbed onto the bed and began to pull down the zipper while Simon moved to the other side of Izzy. He climbed onto the bed and pressed a kiss to her lips as the straps of her dress fell off her shoulders. 

Isabelle gasped as she felt Raphael kiss at the sensitive part of her neck, his sharp teeth grazing her skin but never breaking it. She felt Raphael pull the straps down further and she quickly pulled her hands through the loops. Simon pulled on her dress and Izzy raised her hips so he could get it off her. He quickly got rid of her panties so the shadowhunter was completely naked. 

Simon kissed down her spine as Raphael left marks on her neck. Simon slid down her body and settled between her legs before spreading her cheeks to see her pussy from behind and her puckered asshole winking at him. He could see that her pussy was already glistening and they hadn’t even done anything to her yet. Simon leaned in and pressed the flat of his tongue against her pussy.

“Fuck!” Izzy moaned loudly as Simon’s tongue worked its way inside of her. Gripping the sheets, she opened her legs more as she looked to Raphael. He now only had on his underwear and for a moment, she wondered when he got undressed but Simon’s tongue made the thought die before it really began. She reached out toward him as he knelt in front of her and reached into his underwear, pulling out his half-hard cock. Izzy locked eyes with Raphael as she wrapped her red painted lips around his dick.

Raphael let his fingers tangle into his dark locks as she took him down his throat. He looked away from Izzy to see Simon eating her out. The younger vampire took off his shirt as he serviced her, his mouth never leaving her center. This wasn’t something that he ever thought he’d be a part of. Sexual attraction wasn’t something he experienced before Simon and Izzy. Before them, he could count on one hand the amount of times he’d had sex and he was pretty sure those were all business related transaction. This wasn’t business. He actually had feelings for the two and wanted to be with them both, physically and emotionally. 

“Oh, shit.” Izzy moaned, pulling back from Raphael’s cock. She reached back and gripped Simon’s hair, forcing him to look up at her. “Get in me.” She demanded and Simon wasn’t about to defy her. Simon quickly got rid of his clothing and lined up at her entrance before slowly pushed inside of her. 

“Ah, yes!” Izzy moaned as Simon started to move his hips. Izzy turned back to Raphael to suck his cock in between moaning and swears. 

Simon laid against Izzy, his chest to her back, and moved his hips. He fucked her roughly as he kissed her shoulder and neck. Simon looked up at Raphael as he moved inside of her, smiling at the man. He made Izzy pull her mouth off his cock before taking Raphael’s cock in his hand. He made the other man scoot forward a bit so he could wrap his lips around Raphael’s cock.

“Holy fuck…” Izzy moaned out. It always turned her on when she watched Simon and Raphael. There was something about it that was so erotic and amazing. It always made her hot and bothered, and made her pussy wet. She watched as Simon deep-throated Raphael’s cock and Simon’s cock slid perfectly against her g-spot. “Oh Raziel, you’re gonna make me cum.” She warned as she pushed her hips up to meet Simon’s thrust. 

“Come on, I want to feel it.” Simon spoke after pulling back from Raphael’s cock.

Izzy grabbed at the sheets as her body clenched and her orgasm ripped through her. “Oh, Simon!” She yelled as she came. Her pussy clenched and spammed around Simon’s cock. “Fuck.” 

“Put her on her back.” Raphael ordered and Simon pulled out of her before unceremoniously pushing her onto her back. Simon moved to Izzy’s side while Raphael settled between her legs. Raphael placed Izzy’s legs around his waist and guided his cock inside of her.

“Raphael!” Izzy’s back arched as he slipped inside of her. She was still a bit sensitive from her orgasm, but the cock inside of her felt so good. She didn’t want him to stop.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Raphael moaned as the wet, squelching sound of his cock moving inside of her rang out through the suite. He watched as Simon and Izzy kissed, tongues moving against one another as their lips moved. A few seconds later, Simon pulled away from Izzy and left the bed. Raphael doesn’t turn to ask where Simon is going. Instead, he dipped down to kiss Izzy on her lips. The shadowhunter wrapped her arms and legs around Raphael and moved her hips in time with hers. 

“Raphael…” Izzy moaned against his mouth. “Raphael...where-.” Her question died in her throat when she felt the bed dip. They both looked over to see Simon climbing onto the bed, holding a bottle of lube. Raphael smirked and before Simon could say anything, he carefully rolled Izzy and himself onto their sides. His cock firmly inside of her pussy as Simon pressed against Izzy’s back. Raphael watched as Simon opened the bottle and poured the lube onto his fingers. The fingers soon disappeared between Izzy’s ass cheeks and Izzy gasped against his shoulder.

Izzy wrapped her arms around Raphael, nails digging into the vampire’s skin that would leave marks if he wasn’t undead. “Mmh, fuck.” Her voice was almost slurred, drunk off the pleasure of Raphael’s cock in her pussy and Simon’s fingers in her ass. Simon carefully worked her open until she was begging to be filled by both of them and Simon is weak to her pleas. He makes sure his cock is slick with lube before pushing inside of her. 

The two men took their time with her, moving in time with one another to pleasure her and themselves. Simon and Raphael leave marks on Izzy’s neck, shoulders, and chest as they pushed her over the edge time and time again. The wetness of her pussy soaked the sheets beneath them and it soon mixed with Simon and Raphael’s cum.

“Fuck!” Izzy breathed out as they finished. The men hummed in agreement. They would all sleep like the dead tonight.

Alec let out a low growl as he pushed Magnus through the door of the suite. He kicked it closed before he was on his warlock again, pushing his tongue into Magnus’ mouth and grabbing at the man’s ass. 

He was pissed. The night had started great and it looked as if it would end well until they got to the last club. He and Magnus were at the bar, getting drinks when a random man approached Magnus and tried to flirt with him. That didn’t bother Alec and he was actually used to it. He knew how hot his soon-to-be husband was and figured he’d have to deal with this for the rest of his life. Typically when it happened, Magnus would explain that he was engaged and the guy would apologize before moving on to another prospect. So when Magnus told the guy that he was engaged, Alec expected the guy to leave. Instead, the man quickly slipped his arm around Magnus’ waist and pulled him close. 

Alec reacted before he could fully process the situation. He punched the man in his face hard, knocking him out with one blow. He crumpled to the ground and he was promptly kicked out of the club alongside Magnus. He still couldn’t believe that guy would have the audacity to just grab Magnus, his Magnus. 

“Alexander.” Magnus breathed out as the couple pulled away from one another for air. The warlock couldn’t lie, this side of Alec did something for him. The intense look on his face as he decked the man at the club made him want to bend over right there and have Alec take him. If the bouncer hadn’t come over and escorted them out, he might have dropped to his knees and blew Alec right there. 

“Bedroom.” Alec gritted out and quickly guided Magnus toward the suite’s bedroom. Once inside the bedroom, he grabbed at Magnus’ clothes. “Need these off.” He mumbled under his breath as he grabbed at Magnus’ shirt. Magnus snapped his fingers so both of them were naked before turning the tables on Alec and manhandling him to the bed. Alec let out a quiet huff as he fell on to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed as Magnus moved to his knees. He watched as Magnus crawled between his legs and wrapped a hand around his cock before licking at the tip.

“Magnus.” Alec moaned as he teased the tip, quickly flicking his tongue across the slit and tasting his precum. Magnus opened his mouth and finally wrapped his lips around Alec’s cock, taking the Shadowhunter down his throat. 

Magnus let out a moan when he felt Alec’s hand on the back on his neck, forcing him to take more of his cock in his mouth. He relaxed his throat and took Alec down, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He heard Alec swear and felt his hips start to move in time with him. The hand on the back of neck tightened to get better control of him as Alec started to fuck his throat. “Yeah, baby, take my cock.”

Magnus could feel his own precum dripping onto his thigh. He loved it when Alec took control and used him like this. He remembered when he and Alexander first became intimate and how timid he used to be, treating him like glass. It took awhile but he finally got Alec out of his sexual shell and it turned out, Alec liked to be rough just as much as Magnus liked it rough. Magnus gasped as Alec pulled his cock from his mouth, a long strand of spit still connected him to Alec’s cock. “Raziel, I love you.” Alec breathed out before leaning down to kiss Magnus on the lips. Magnus smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulders as they kissed. “Get on the bed, on your knees.” Alec ordered as he broke the kiss and Magnus happily did as he was told while Alec grabbed the bottle of lube they’d left on the bedside table from earlier.

Alec crawled behind Magnus on the bed and leaned down to kiss at the dip in his back. He kissed down and across Magnus’ ass cheeks before using one hand to pull them apart. Without warning, Alec let his tongue lick across Magnus’ tight entrance. The high warlock gasped and pushed back into Alec’s tongue, silently asking for more. “You taste so good.” Alec mumbled out before dipping back in and lapping at Magnus’ whole. “I’d do this all day, but I need to get in you.” Alec grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers. 

“Alec…” Magnus gasped as his nimble finger breached his entrance. He let out a moan and pushed back as Alec slowly fucked him with one finger. “Oh, Alexander, right there!” Magnus moaned as Alec’s finger found his prostate. Alec added a second finger and Magnus pushed back to fuck himself on those fingers. 

“You ready for me?” Alec questioned as he curled his fingers to rub against Magnus’ spot. 

Magnus moaned loudly as he nodded. “Demons, yes!” Magnus moaned. “Get inside of me, please.” He begged. 

Alec quickly pulled his fingers from Magnus before grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring a bit onto his cock. He made sure he was slick enough before lining up with Magnus’ hole and pushing inside of him. “Fuck…” Alec hissed as he pushed inside of his soon-to-be husband. “You’re so tight.” He moaned. The couple fucked before going out and Magnus was still so tight. It amazed the shadowhunter. Alec grabbed Magnus’ hips and slowly moved inside of him.

“Ah, Alexander!” Magnus moaned as Alec started to fuck him. His cock rubbed against his prostate with every thrust and Magnus pushed back to chase the incredible feeling. Alec grabbed Magnus by his shoulders and pulled the man back so he could kiss him the lips. “Fuck!” Magnus moaned as Alec mouthed at his ear before whispering things that would make even him blush. “Ale-xander.” Magnus moaned, his cock leaking onto the bed. 

“Raziel, you feel so good around me.” Alec moaned as his thrust became harder. He held Magnus against his body as he fucked into. “And it’s all mine.”

“Yours.” Magnus agreed, gasping as Alec grabbed his cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrust. “Only yours.”

Alec growled into Magnus’ ear as he rutted faster into him. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum.” 

“Don’t pull out, I’m close too.” Magnus grabbed at Alec’s wrist as he stroked his cock, trying to get him to move his hand faster. He seemed to understand the signal because Alec’s hand sped up and twisted around the tip. Magnus let out a strangled moan as his eyes rolled and his head lolled back onto Alec’s shoulders. His cum spilled onto Alec’s hand, coating his fingers. Alec continued to milk his prostate and with every thrust, small amounts of cum would seep from his cock. 

Alec moaned as Magnus tightened around him from his orgasm. His thrusts became harder as his orgasm drew closer. “Fuck.” He swore as he was right at the edge. “Magnus, fuck!” Alec groaned as he came, spilling inside and filling him up. “You’re perfect.” Alec praised as he peppered Magnus’ neck and shoulder with kisses. “So perfect.” 

Magnus gave Alec a goofy smile as he opened his eyes to meet Alec’s. “My Alexander.”

“My Magnus.”

* * *

The next night, the group had a casual dinner at a bar near the hotel before making their way to a karaoke bar that Magnus wanted to go to. The next few hours were spent drinking enough to gather the courage to badly sing Shania Twain songs in front of a bar full of people. They laughed and Jace definitely got pictures of Alec singing I Feel Like a Woman as Magnus danced around him. 

A few hours later, they all stumbled out of the bar laughing at one another as they moved down the street. “Oh, ferris wheel!” Izzy pointed to the giant ferris wheel on the strip. “Let’s ride it.”

“Let’s go.” Asmodeus took Jace’s hand and led the group down the strip to the ferris wheel called the High Roller.

“It’s beautiful.” Jace breathed out as their pod of the ferris wheel moved upward toward the top of its height. Jace looked out at the strip, all of the bright lights twinkling different colors from below. 

“You’re beautiful.” Asmodeus said as he put his arm around Jace’s shoulders, pulling him close and hugging him to his chest. Jace smiled at the greater demon. 

“You don’t have to butter me up, I’m sleeping with you already.” Jace teased and made Asmodeus laugh. 

“But you are my beautiful nephilim.” Asmodeus spoke before leaning in to kiss him. Jace smiled into the kiss.

“And you’re my beautiful greater demon.” Jace added.

Izzy sat between Raphael and Simon as their pod made its way to the top. Her head laid against Simon’s shoulder as Raphael’s hand rubbed at her thigh. “This trip has been amazing.”

“It has.” Simon agreed. 

“I think we need to go on a trip of our own.” Raphael reasoned. 

“Where to?” Izzy questioned.

“Spain.”

“You’re the best Best Woman anyone could ask for.” Dot told Catarina as the ferris wheel continued to turn. 

“I don’t want to pat myself on the back but…” Catarina laughed before leaning in to kiss Dot. “Thanks for helping me...and keeping me from worrying about Madzie.”

“That’s my job.” Dot smiled. “And I always do my jobs well.”

Maia was pressed against Clary’s back as they looked out at the landscape. She wrapped her arms around Clary’s small waist and held her close, as if she was afraid Clary would fall out of the ferris wheel. “It’s so pretty.” 

“Better than the lights in New York.” Maia added and Clary nodded. 

“At least they have colors here.” Clary half-joked before turning to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

“On a scale.” Alec started as he wrapped an arm around Magnus’ shoulders. “Since you’ve been to many bachelor parties, how would you rate ours?” Alec smiled as he asked. 

“An eleven out of ten.” Magnus answered before giving Alec a kiss. “Because it’s ours.”

* * *

“Ah, fuck!” Maia arched off the bed, her fingers gripping at Clary’s hair. She was naked, laid across the bed with Clary buried between her thighs and eating her out as if she were a starving woman. “Clary.” She moaned as her hips moved to ride her tongue.

Clary flicked her tongue across Maia’s clit before wrapping her lips around the small nub. Two of her fingers made themselves at home inside of her cunt, brushing against her g-spot with the rough thrust of her fingers. 

“Fuck, feels so fucking good.” Maia moaned out. “I’m close.” She warned and Clary pulled back, causing Maia to whine.

“Not so fast.” Clary pulled her fingers from Maia before moving her naked body up Maia’s to kiss her. The couple shared a quick kiss before positioning her body on top of Maia. She moved their legs so her pussy was on top of Maia’s, their clits touching. Clary began to move her hips, her clit rubbing and grinding against Maia’s. “Oh, shit!” Clary moaned as she road Maia.

“Baby.” Maia moaned as she reached down to grab Clary’s hips, guiding them and helping her to experience a greater pleasure. Clary leaned down to kiss Maia again before moving her hips quicker, chasing her own orgasm.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Maia warned and Clary sped up her motions, quickly pushing Maia over the edge with a loud shout. Clary wasn’t too far behind her, cumming so hard that her juices leaked onto Maia’s pussy.

“Fuck, I love it when you squirt.” Maia grabbed Clary’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. The two shared a passionate kiss before Maia flipped them over so she was on top of Clary.

“I want to make you squirt again.”

Jace let out a happy sigh as he settled into the warm jacuzzi water. Asmodeus was right. The jacuzzi was amazing but he wasn’t about to inflate the greater demon’s ego to greater heights. Jace drank a bit of champagne from his glass as Asmodeus sat across from him the jacuzzi.

“Come here.” Asmodeus called out and Jace raised an eyebrow as he placed his glass down.

“Why?”

“Just come here.” Asmodeus didn’t explain and just held out his hand and made a come here motion with his hand. Jace playfully rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He moved over to Asmodeus and the greater demon had him straddle his lap.

“Okay, I’m here.” Jace wrapped his arms around Asmodeus.

Asmodeus chuckled. “My nephilim…” He pressed his lips to Jace’s. As they kissed, Asmodeus wrapped his arms around Jace and let his hands dip down to grab at Jace’s ass. He let his hand slide down until his fingers ghosted over his hole.

“Mm, shit.” Jace moaned against Asmodeus’ lips as he felt one of his fingers breach his entrance.

“Now you know why I wanted you over here.” Asmodeus smirked as his fingers worked Jace open. The nephilim didn’t respond. He just leaned in to kiss Asmodeus again. 

Jace moaned into the kiss, allowing Asmodeus’ tongue to enter his mouth to taste him. He pulled back and let out a gasp when fingers hit his prostate almost as if it were on accident. Asmodeus quickly moved his fingers away from the spot but continued to open him up. “Daddy.” Jace moaned as he rocked on those fingers. He needed more and he knew how to get it.

“Yes, baby boy.”

“Fuck me, daddy.” Jace begged, knowing how much Asmodeus liked it when he called him daddy. He looked into his eyes and saw that Asmodeus’ glam had fell and gold eyes watched him. It wasn’t long before he felt the fingers leave his hole and Asmodeus was helping him position himself over his cock. Jace held onto Asmodeus’ shoulders as he slowly sat down on the greater demon’s cock.

“Daddy, fuck!” Jace moaned loudly as he sat down, taking all of Asmodeus’ cock inside of him. Asmodeus kissed at Jace’s neck and shoulders as he adjusted to his girth.

Jace rocked his hips once he had adjusted. “Asmodeus.” He moaned as he rocked back and forth. Asmodeus wrapped his arms around Jace’s waist and moved his hips, snapping them upward to fuck him. The water sloshed around them and some spilt out of the jacuzzi as the couple moved. 

“Oh, my nephilim.” Asmodeus pressed a kiss to Jace’s ear. “So perfect for me.” He praised Jace. “You take my cock so well...you were made for me.” 

Jace moaned and gasped as the greater demon fucked him. He moved his hips in an attempt to meet Asmodeus’ thrust but he couldn’t keep up with his not human quickness and movement. “Fuck, how?” The question died on his tongue when Asmodeus changed his angle and pressed into his spot. 

“Hm?” Asmodeus teased and kissed along Jace’s jaw. Jace shook his head and leaned forward to roughly kiss his man. 

“Gonna cum.” Jace moaned out and reached down to stroke his cock. Asmodeus took offense to this and pulled Jace’s hand from his cock. Jace gasped and went to protest as Asmodeus grabbed his wrist and held Jace’s hands behind his back.

“You’re going to cum on my cock.” Asmodeus ordered. “Or not at all.” He warned before pressing his lips to Jace’s. 

Jace continued to rock his hips and move on Asmodeus’ cock, chasing his already close orgasm. He bit his lip as he worked his hips. He could feel his muscles tightening and the familiar coil in his stomach coming undone. “Oh, shit. I’m cumming!” Jace warned before climaxing a few seconds later. Asmodeus released his arms and he quickly held onto the other man’s shoulders.

Asmodeus moaned as he felt Jace clench around his cock. He continued to fuck into Jace, holding his hips to keep him steady as his lover when lax. It wasn’t long before he was finishing inside of his lover. “Mm, Jace…” He moaned as he finished, burying his head in Jace’s neck. He kissed the pale skin as he recovered from his orgasm.

“I think this bachelor party trip was a success.” Jace spoke and Asmodeus agreed.

“Now, there’s just a wedding shower.” Asmodeus added and Jace moved to look at his lover.

“Wedding shower?” Jace questioned and Asmodeus nodded.

“Maryse’s eyes.” Asmodeus spoke. “I think she just wants to brag and show off.”

Jace chuckled. “If we ever get married, don’t let my mom throw a wedding shower.”

“I doubt I would have a choice.” Asmodeus reasoned. “Besides if you think that’s over the top, you’ll love the actual wedding...it would be a royal wedding after all.” He explained and Jace laughed.

“As long as I don’t have to wear white.” 

It was Asmodeus’ turn to laugh. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
